Chloe East
Chloe East (born on February 16, 2001) is an dancer, actress, and model. Dances Solos Party Girl - jazz - 2010 * unknown scoring - Showstopper Dance Competition * 2nd overall mini solo - MOVE Dance Competition in San Diego, California * 3rd overall mini solo - Spotlight Dance Cup Ain't Nothing Wrong - jazz - 2011 * did not place - Starpower Talent Competition in San Diego, California * unknown scoring - MOVE Dance Competition Nationals in Palm Springs, California * 3rd overall junior solo - Spotlight Dance Cup Nationals in Los Angeles, California * 6th overall junior solo - Spotlight Dance Cup Regionals La Fille Mal Gardee - ballet - 2011 * Top 10 pre-competitive classical dance men & women - Youth American Grand Prix Semi-Finals in San Diego, California Cinema - jazz - 2012 * entered in title competition - Rainbow Dance Connection in Phoenix, Arizona * 2nd overall junior competitive solo - Showstopper Dance Competition West Coast Nationals in Anaheim, California * 10th overall intermediate 9-11 solo - KAR in Cypress, California End of the World - lyrical - 2012 * 5th overall junior american league solo - Hall Of Fame Dance Challenge Nationals in Orlando, Florida Hallelujah - lyrical - 2012 * 1st overall 9-11 elite starz solo - Rainbow Dance Connection in Phoenix, Arizona My Legs - jazz - 2013 * 1st overall elite 9-11 solo, 5th overall - KAR in Claremont, California * 1st junior jazz solo - Showstopper Dance Competition * 4th overall 9-11 elite starz solo - Rainbow Dance Connection in Escondido, California * 4th overall teen competitive solo - Showstopper Dance Competition West Coast Nationals in Anaheim, California Schindler's List - contemporary - 2013 * pre-competitive finalist - Youth American Grand Prix Finals in New York City, New York 2013 The Forgotten One - lyrical - 2013 * 1st overall junior competitive solo, 4th overall - Showstopper Dance Competition * 3rd overall junior competitive solo - MOVE Dance Competition * Top 10 junior contemporary men & women - Youth American Grand Prix Semi-Finals in New York City, New York Opus - contemporary - 2014 * unknown scoring in junior contemporary men & women - Youth American Grand Prix Semi-Finals in San Fransisco, California Vol de L'Aime - open - 2014 * 1st overall junior solo - Spotlight Dance Cup * 1st overall junior solo - Revolution Talent Competition * 1st overall junior solo - Starbound Dance Competition * 1st overall junior solo - Starbound Dance Competition Nationals * 3rd overall junior contemporary men & women - Youth American Grand Prix Semi-Finals in San Fransisco, California Variation from La Esmeralda - classical - 2014 * Top 24 junior classical dance - Youth American Grand Prix Semi-Finals in San Fransisco, California Variation from Paquita - classical - 2014 * Top 24 junior classical dance - Youth American Grand Prix Semi-Finals in San Fransisco, California Variation from Walpurgis Night - classical - 2014 * Top 24 junior classical dance - Youth American Grand Prix Semi-Finals in San Fransisco, California Signed I Wish You Well - contemporary - 2015 Duets People Help the People - lyrical * 1st overall - Countdown Dance Competition in Los Angeles, California * 2nd overall elite starz 9-11 duet/trio - Rainbow Dance Competition in Escondido, California * 1st overall intermediate 9-11 duet/trio - KAR in Claremont, California * 1st overall - Spotlight Dance Cup in Los Angeles, California * 1st overall - Spotlight Dance Cup Nationals in Las Vegas, Nevada * 3rd overall - Youth American Grand Prix in Los Angeles, California Trios Stray Cat Strut - unknown genre - 2010 * 2nd overall - Spotlight Dance Cup Bridal Envy - jazz - 2012 * 1st overall intermediate 9-11 duet/trio - KAR in Cypress, California * 1st overall junior competitive duet/trio - MOVE Dance Competition in Pasadena, California Groups Blinding - jazz - 2012 * 1st overall elite 9-11 small group - KAR in Cypress, California Full of Grace - lyrical - 2012 * 1st overall elite 9-11 large group - KAR in Cypress, California Queen of Drums - jazz - 2012 * 1st overall elite 9-11 small group - KAR in Cypress, California When the Ship Goes Down - lyrical (with Jessalyn Ward, Taegan Mehrens, Makayla Gordon, Devyn Shanley, Alexa Vano, Krysta Hansell, Hana Adams, Lindsey Backer, Lany Newman, Gigi Russell, Delaney Shanley, Erin Gill, and Raquel Griffin) - 2013 * 1st overall ? large group - Countdown Dance Competition in Los Angeles, California Dance Titles *Junior Miss Rainbow Elite Starz DOY 2012 *Junior Miss Showbiz 2013 *National Junior Miss Spotlight 2013 *Junior Miss Rainbow Elite Starz DOY 2014 *Junior Miss Spotlight 2014 *National Teen Miss Starbound 2014 Runner-Up Titles *1ST - Junior Miss Hall Of Fame 2012 *1ST - Junior Miss Rainbow Elite Starz DOY 2013 *1ST - Junior Miss Revolution 2014 Filmography Fun Facts Chloe has 4 national commercials. This includes Chevrolet "Surprise Party Planning," Fur Real Friends "Go Go Walking Pup," Skechers "Bella Ballerina", and Staples. Chloe has been on the cover of Prima, Theatricals Catalog, Details Dancewear, and Magnificent Magazine and models for Details Dancewear, Zara Terez, Vlado and Miss Behave Girls Chloe has been dancing since she was 2 and a half when her mom signed her up for a mommy and me class. As of November 2013 Chloe danced 6-7 days and week and 4-5 hours a day. Her favorite styles of dance are contemporary and jazz. Some of Chloe's favorite dance moves are Turns, Kick Leg Hold Turn, Attitude Turns and Contortion work such as chin-stands If Chloe could do a duet with anyone in the world it would be Travis Wall because he's amazing and Chloe loves his chorography, style and the way he moves. When Chloe's not dancing she loves tumbling, baking and shopping. She especially loves shoe shopping. Chloe likes to get creative with her baking, like making triple tower cakes. Chloe's first film was a Lifetime movie called Out of Reach, in which she played the role of Angie. Chloe played in the television series True Blood as an 11-year-old fairy girl. Chloe thought being on the TV show True Blood was amazing and was one of the most awesome things ever because she worked with talented actors and actresses and it was fun to film. Chloe's dream job as a dancer would be to go on a world tour and see all the sights with a ton of other dancers and she thinks it would be really fun to do. Chloe's favorite dance experience so far is when she was apart of Dizzy Feet because she was on the same stage as Travis Wall and Chita Raveria, Alex Wang. Chloe's ending pose in Dizzy Feet was in front of Paula Abdul. Chloe's advice for people who want to become a successful dancer is to be yourself because you don't want to be known as someone your not, work as hard as you can, push yourself to the limits, try new things and improv all the time. Chloe is signed with Clear Talent Group agency and is managed by Snow Entertainment. Chloe did a new movie based on the book series called Jessica Darling's It List. Chloe is set to star a new dance film with fellow dancer Chloe Lukasiak, called Next Level. Gallery A1AC9A37-4258-4030-8CF6-E6AA385892B5.JPG MG 0168.jpg Tumblr npczkonJTQ1tcmyv4o1 540.png Chloe Video 1.jpg Chloe Video 2.jpg Chloe Bathing Suit 1.jpg Chloe Bathing Suit 2.jpg Chloe Bathing Suit 3.jpg Chloe Bathing Suit 4.jpg Chloe Bathing Suit 5.jpg Chloe Bathing Suit 6.jpg Chloe Bathing Suit 7.jpg Videos Chloe East - Vol De L'Aime Rising Talent Magazine Chloe East's Interview Behind the Scenes of CHLOE EAST's Photoshoot Famous Birthdays CHLOE EAST Q&A CHLOE EAST GUESS THEIR AGE CHALLENGE External Links *Facebook (1) *Facebook (2) *Chloe's RSM Photoshoot *Twitter *Instagram (1) *Instagram (2) *Tumblr *Chloe's Blog *YouTube (1) *YouTube (2) *Interview Category:Dancers Category:Girl Dancers Category:Females Over 12 Category:Multi-Talented